justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Elizabeth Georgeos/MistyMelissa's Just Dance Movie song ideas!
Theme Song: Welcome To Just Dance Town *Dragostea Din Tei - Despre Tine by O-Zone *Sorry - Love Yourself by Justin Bieber (with the inclusion of JDM Rapper's beatboxing) *Papaoutai - The Nights by Avicii *Walk This Way - It's Tricky by Run DMC (with the inclusion of JDM Rapper's beatboxing) *All About that bass and Rabiosa - Side to Side by Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj *Teacher - Teach Me How To Dougie by Cali Swag District (with the inclusion of JDM Rapper's beatboxing) *Stuck On a Feeling - Starboy by The Weeknd *JDM Hip Hop - It's Like That by Run DMC *El Tiki - Loca By Shakira *Let's Groove - Get Down on it by Kool and The Gang *Youth - No Diggity by Blackstreet ft. Dr. Dre & Queen Pen (with the inclusion of JDM Rapper's beatboxing) *Troublemaker & Blame - Larger Than Life by The Backstreet Boys *Can't Feel My Face - If I Lose Myself by OneRepublic *Stadium Flow - Trap Queen by Fetty Wap *Starships - Hello Kitty by Avril Lavigne *Juju On That Beat - Does Your Mama Know You Dance Like That by 99 Percent *Feel So Right - Water Under The Bridge by Adele (with the inclusion of JDM Rapper's beatboxing) *Wherever I Go - Counting Stars by One Republic *Cola Song & JDM Flamenco - Ain't It Funny by Jennifer Lopez *JDM Rapper - Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice (with the inclusion of his beatboxing) *Don't Wanna Know and September Alt. - DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love by Usher *Don't Stop Me Now - Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen *Maps - When We Were Young by Adele *Wake Me Up - Hey Brother by Avicii *Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) - Numb by Linkin Park *JDM Rock/Metal Guitar - Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day *JDM Twerk - I Feel It Coming by The Weeknd *What Is Love - Grenade by Bruno Mars *I'm An Albatraoz - I Just Called to Say I Love You by Stevie Wonder *Daddy Alt. - 7 Years by Lukas Graham *Better When I'm Dancing - Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor *Cheap Thrills - Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde *The Greatest - Royals by Lorde *Till I Find You - Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes *Problem - Switch by Will Smith *JDM Nightclub - In Da Club by 50 Cent *JDM West Coast - Miami by Will Smith *Uptown Funk (All Coaches) - Celebration by Kool and The Gang *All About Us - Cold Water by Major Lazer, Justin Bieber & MØ *Animals (Extreme) - We Are Number One (as made famous by Robbie Rotten from LazyTown) *Titanium - Dangerous woman by Ariana Grande *Run The Night - Blue (Da Ba Dee) by Eiffel 65 *Good Feeling - I Cry by Flo Rida *JDM Cheerleader - Focus by Ariana Grande (with the inclusion of JDM Rapper's beatboxing) *JDM Maestro - Con Te Partiro by Andrea Bocelli *Imya 505 - Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers *Am I Wrong - Mercy by Shawn Mendes *Taste The Feeling - Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 (with the inclusion of JDM Rapper's beatboxing) *Bang & JDM Rapper - Down by Jay Sean & Lil Wayne *U Stink (Bang Bang P2, JDM Rock, JDM Ballet, You Can't Hurry Love P2, & Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)) - Nothing But The Music by the characters from the Arthur cartoon series *Blurred lines - I Don't Like It, I Love It by Robin Thicke *Danse (Pop Version) - Don't Speak by No Doubt *Miss Understood - Complicated by Avril Lavigne *JDM Dubstep/Robot - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk *Je Sais Pas Danser - Alors on Danse by Stromae *Walk This Way Alt./Extreme - Boom! Shake The Room by Will Smith *Love You Like A Love Song - Kill Em With Kindness by Selena Gomez *Fine China - Five More Hours by Chris Brown *Bad Romance Extreme - Beat It by Michael Jackson *Birthday - Baby I by Ariana Grande *Get Ugly - Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo *Want To Want Me - Breathing by Jason Derulo *So What - Just Like Fire by P!nk *D.A.N.C.E. & What You Waiting For - Lovefool by The Cardigans *Born This Way (classic) - Perfect Illusion by Lady Gaga *JDM Techno/Rave Party - We Like To Party by The VengaBoys *Call Me Maybe - I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen *I Luh Ya Papi - Ain't Your Mama by Jennifer Lopez *Happy (Sing Along) - Sing by Ed Sheeran *Airplanes - Gold Digger by Kanye West *'All Characters - Bing Bang (from LazyTown)' Category:Blog posts